Edwards baby
by EdwardsGirlSarah
Summary: All human Edward comes home from school ready to give it all up to be with Bella but she can't let him do that so she lies and tells him she is pregnant with Jacob's baby.
1. Chapter 1

I loved Edward more than anything in this world but when that day came and he showed up at my house 2 months after he left to finish school his last semester of school and he was so ready to throw his life away for me I couldn't do that to him I couldn't let him give up everything for me.

So I reached up in myself for the strength in me to save him from himself. He had left school and he said that he missed me and that he couldn't go back that he had to be with me.

I knew what I had to do, I knew that I had to let him go or he would forever blame me for the fact that he never lived his dreams the fact that he never became someone and I looked at him and I started to cry.

He immediately fell at my feet baby it is ok, I will find a way to take care of you we will be ok. That is not why I am crying Edward; he looked up at me confused "Why then"? I looked through him I couldn't look directly at him while I said this ad I opened my mouth and said "Edward I don't love you".

His face looked up at me in disbelief "Your Lying, why would you lie to me Bella"? He wasn't going to let me go this easily so I pulled another lie out of the hat and I said there is someone else.

It is Jacob we have been together since you left and I love him and we are going to be together".

Bella he almost sounded angry when he said this "you said that you loved me and that you would wait for me, I haven't even been gone for 2 months and already you are in love with someone else"? "How could you?"

"You said that you loved as I did, with everything in you." He walked closer putting his hands on either side of my face as he said "I gave every part of myself to you and you did the same I know you did. You can't fake a connection like that.

Remember when we first made love how we vowed our love for each other and always said that we would do whatever it took to make each other happy forever? Do you remember Bella, do you?"

He was crying now and I could hardly stand it anymore I had to let him go Edward… I started but he cut me off telling me "Bella I messed up but tell me what I can do to make it up to you I will do whatever I can to make you happy, just tell me he pleaded".

Edward I am pregnant. He looked confused and then he said "perfect we can be a family I will take care of you and we can raise our child together". "Bella I won't leave you and our child you know that". I did know that so I pulled another one out of my hat "Edward It isn't your baby". "How far along are you"?

he asked "9 weeks" He said "Bella baby you know it is mine we were together then baby I practically lived here we were together every night I made love to you every day for a month before I went away to school how can you say that?

And he lifted my shirt to rub my belly, I pushed his hand away I said its Jacobs I was being with him too. "I don't love you Edward you need to leave" he looked at me with such a hurt expression that I almost cried "Bella are you sure that it is not my baby"? Yes I am. That's all I needed to hear and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to cry that day it was November 15 and I didn't stop crying until Valentine's Day I stood there looking in the mirror at my huge belly.

I am going to have to do this alone and what made it harder was I could've had Edwards help but not now, he hated me.

I was stuck in that haze for another 3 and a half months missing Edward so bad I couldn't breathe and then our baby was born mine and Edwards it was a beautiful baby boy.

I named him Edward Anthony Cullen jr. because he looked just like his daddy beautiful dimples and green eyes, auburn hair and I cried again because I made him leave even if it was for his own good and now he would never know that he had a son and that I have never been with anyone else and never will because he owned my heart and always will.

I thought after I get settled down that I would go find him and show him his son. He finished college I know that because his parents had an announcement in the paper and a party for him of course I didn't go I had hurt him beyond words and I didn't know if I could I would make it right by him.

Let him know what he meant to me and that I lied and hope that he could still love me.

They released us from the hospital and we went home I was at the grocery store when I finally heard the news he had been offered a job ad would be leaving tomorrow. I was out of time I had to go to him I left everything there and I drove as fast as my old truck would go.

When I pulled up his car was the only one there and I wrapped the baby in his blanket made sure he had his hat and mittens on before I wrapped him in my arms and ran to the house I knocked he didn't answer so I tried the door and it was open when I walked in I felt like home I could feel Edward's presence there.

I walked up the stairs and called his name "Bella?" He sounded confused but he rushed to me anyway. I walked over to his room and I laid the baby down on the bed he was sleeping and then I turned to him and I said "Edward I'm sorry" he smiled at me and it took my breath away.

I looked down he said"you look good how are you"? I said "fine I just got out of the hospital two days ago". I reminded him; he asked is Jacob here with you?

In a callus tone I said Edward there is no me and Jacob he looked relieved then angry how he could leave you and his baby what kind of man is he when I find him I am going to rip his heart out.

Then he was soft again "Bella is that why you are here do you need me to take care of you"? I know I am not him but I will do the best that I can.

I will always love you Bella. He wrapped his arms around me and I said Edward I lied to you. He pulled back "you are with Jacob? I'm sorry I just thought"…

I lied when I told you that I didn't love you and I lied when I told you that I had been with Jacob and that it was his baby it is not I have never been with anyone but you, I couldn't ever be with anyone but you. He looked at me and he said I have a child? I nodded yes.

Bella do you still love me? Will you be my wife and we can raise our child together as we were always meant to? I cried I was so happy "Edward you are my life you and Jr". What who's Jr. and then the biggest smile swept across his face he said you named him after me?

I said of course I did, he looks just like you. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed and he said can I see him? I said of course as I pulled him up from the bed and placed him in Edward's arms.

We cried but for a different reason this time we cried because we were happy, our little family was finally whole Edward had Jr. in one arm and me in the other and he couldn't stop kissing either of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day after Edward had got back from the furniture store (as he apparently needed to buy a crib right now) we laid the baby down and then went to our room next door to lay in bed and I laughed and he asked what I was laughing about and I said "It's just that you're so worried that he is going to fall off the bed and he can't even roll over or lift his own head yet".

He said hey you can never be too careful with the most precious things in your life and he kissed my forehead. I know, I know. He laid me on the bed and began kissing me.

Bella I missed you so much. I missed you too Edward you have no idea. You could show me he said he began kissing my neck he pulled me closer and I straddled his lap he pulled my shirt off slowly and began to kiss and suck his way across my breasts.

This was heaven he slowly leaned back pulling me on top of him he undid my pants and pulled them off this was so crazy. I haven't been with him in what seemed like forever and he was just as I remembered; amazing.

We made love the only way we knew how with everything we had. I couldn't help but moan his name this of course made his dick harder and I could see that he was ready.

I begged Edward please and he quickly obliged he entered me and I was instantly in ecstasy I began to come he said "not yet Bella I am just getting started" I tried to calm down but his speed increased and there was just no way that was going to happen.

I started screaming his name right away and the he was moaning and whimpering my name I pushed him onto his back straddling him again and I could tell that he wouldn't be able to take this for long and neither could I.

I started to grind into him hard and fast and he was going crazy his hands were on my hips pushing it in even further he moaned loudly and I could feel him spasm inside of me as I rode him a little harder sending me into my own unforgettable orgasm then we collapsed into each other's arms he continued to kiss and caress my skin as I purred I said I wish we could stay this way forever and he said we have forever love.


End file.
